Wolf and a Sincere Apology
by BashZeStampeedo
Summary: Ever wonder what an angry Lawrence might look like, or how Holo might bring herself to apologize?


"Hey, you, just how long do you plan on doing this?"

It was the third time she'd asked him such a question in the past hour. It wasn't so much that he planned on doing this, of course, it was just his nature. By "this", she meant acting like he was ignoring her. The only reason she wasn't angry with him was because she knew he was angry with her.

In fact, he was quite literally fuming on the inside. He just didn't handle his anger by lashing out at others. True, he'd once slapped her hand when he was at wit's end and felt like he was drowning in a sea of despair. But when he was angry at the person and not the situation, it was a completely different matter.

"Hmph. Very well then."

Lawrence would never have heard the term "passive-aggressive," but he was intimately familiar with the concept. When someone truly angered him, he would withdraw that anger into a place where it could do no immediate harm. Later on, when he was all alone, he could vent that anger appropriately.

This was just how merchants dealt with their anger. It was common to be upset during a bargain, or to find oneself on the losing side of a challenge, or even feel as though they'd been betrayed by a comrade-in-arms. But simply getting angry would weaken their position, and could cause irreparable damage to one's business relations.

And so, here he was now, driving his cart, focused entirely on the pock-marked road ahead of them, keeping his horse from straying while ignoring Holo entirely. He was in his mid-twenties, and knew full-well how this must look to her. He was also keenly aware that he wasn't going to get a chance to just vent this off on his own. Holo wouldn't permit that.

He wanted to sigh, but didn't want to make matters worse. She might get truly angry again. Right now, at least, there was a bit of a chance to let matters settle down before he did something he'd regret. This wasn't entirely her fault, after all, so it would be wrong of him to draw out a nasty verbal spat over nothing.

Essentially, he himself had started this. She had been drinking alone in the wagon bed, taking pot-shots at him as usual, when he plucked up the courage to take a shot back at her. He wasn't sure why he said it, actually. After all, he had purchased more wine than usual, so her drinking wasn't an issue, and he'd prefer her to have a slightly fuller figure anyhow.

And yet, deep down, he knew she was sensitive about this issue. She'd punched him the first time he casually joked about his preference, and so he should have known better. Perhaps it had been the wine talking. And so not a split-second after his stupid joke, he'd spun around and apologized quite sincerely.

But that hadn't been enough. He knew he was in trouble when he saw that bristled tail and those gnashed teeth. Her face was even a bit red.. she was truly angry. He felt his heart sink, knowing she'd unleash a flurry of insults and vitriol his way. But among the various barbs was one that actually hit him. And hit him over and over again until he couldn't tell if she really meant it.

It was so terrible he was now trying to simply ignore it, but in order to do so he had to ignore her as well. He really didn't want to think that she meant something so obviously wrong, but his heart just wasn't made to be pierced that way. That's why he never let his guard down, and why it hurt all the more when she exploited his dropped defenses.

"No more," he thought, and just focused on the road in front of him. Stewing in his anger wouldn't help, and he had to believe that it was just Holo trying to get him angry and not realizing just how badly she'd misspoken. After all the time they'd been together, it was unconscionable.

*Flop*

His bones nearly jumped out of his body. She had suddenly leaned up against his back, her robes rustling as her arms coiled around under his. For a few seconds he was frozen stiff, but then he quickly steered his horse to avoid a small pit in the road. Having snapped out of it, he remembered he was ignoring her and focused on the task at hand.

He had made up his mind: he would only listen to her if she apologized. He knew she was incapable of that, so it gave him the perfect excuse to keep on ignoring her. She could say or do whatever she wanted.. he wouldn't care. And if she actually did apologize, he would know that she didn't really mean all those things she said.

At least, that was his plan. But as her arms slowly lowered themselves down his torso, he realized what she up to. He couldn't believe it. For a split second, he froze again. But once more, he snapped out of it to keep them from road-given discomfort. Still, he couldn't help but grit his teeth and tighten his grip on the reins.. not with her hands making mischief down there.

Regardless, he kept himself from shivering or making any noise. This was cruelly unfair of her. He couldn't do anything but ignore her, or this would stop. But how could he? He was stiffening even before her hands came into contact with his manhood. He felt himself growing harder and harder at her touch, and soon it proved impossible for her to continue in his trousers.

But rather than stopping, she instead fumbled around until he felt the sharp pain of his flesh meeting the frigid air. He couldn't entirely suppress his wince as the cold him, and yet her hands continued on with their work. She slid one, then the other up and down his length, and then puffed into his ear. His back arched and his head instinctively shot upward as he slid down in the seat into an awkward pose.

And yet, he only lost control for a brief moment, fully aware of his peril. The road was too bumpy for this. Her small hands granted him their warmth, but not to his entirety.. his stiffness fought against the cold, but it was clear that this wouldn't end well. And that's when he felt the warmth against his back leave.

Before he could shoot her a hurt glare, she spun around on the driver's box. It seemed she had no intention of leaving him in the cold after all. Instead she lay herself down beside him and, amazingly, flopped her head onto his lap. He gulped and forced himself to look up at the road ahead. He had no choice but to resist, not on this demented road.

And yet, not knowing whether she was only teasing was sheer torture. Her tongue flicked around him, only increasing his pain.. both from wanting more, and from the horrifying cold that followed her slick tongue as it played along his shaft. And just when he felt he could take it no more, the cold finally ended and he shuddered involuntarily.

His eyes practically crossed as they rolled back into his head. He would have dropped the reins if he hadn't noticed the horse running dangerously toward a large hole ahead of them. Thankfully, it was second nature for him to drive a cart by now, so by some miracle he was managing to keep them steady.

This was an amazing sensation, like being swallowed whole while simultaneously being gently caressed by a flickering flame. He was dangerously close to forgiving that same devilish tongue for its earlier offenses. His breaths came out as white mist, and his abdomen was practically pressed against his spine as he kept sinking ever so slightly lower and lower into the seat.

Up and down, round and round.. his mind was melting, until he was barely able to keep his eyes on the road. He so badly wanted to grab her right there and then and take this to the next level; even his left leg was nervously twitching like he was a dog having its belly rubbed. His right hand shivered just above her head - but he could do nothing.

He couldn't just drop the reins, nor could he call the horse to stop. If he did, this magical feeling would surely stop, and part of him would moments later become an icy statue, frozen high in the air. He heard himself whimper, and felt the red of his face deepen at the sound. Still he kept his eyes peeled.

But her gentle activity had slowly given way to an increasingly vigorous motion that could only be described as her throat trying to wring the life out of him. He was amazed that she could force herself to do this, despite gagging and making odd gurgling and smacking noises all the while.. but because he kept steering the wagon, he somehow found himself in control.

Her impatience was now obvious. He heard her make an odd grunting sound as she resumed her gentler treatment and he felt a bit relieved that he had seen the worst of it.. just before he felt her hand free it's vice-like grip on his pair and slowly descend to parts less traveled.

Once more his bones nearly leaped out of his body. This invasion wasn't right.. had she no shame? Did she not care for sanitation at all? What was she up to? Whatever it was, his discomfort slowly began to pass as she wriggled her finger high up into him, as though carefully searching for something.

Her lips and tongue were barely active due to her shifted focus, but their efforts combined with those of his finger were even more stimulating than before. He felt his mind slowly drifting away, and found his eyes glazing over and looking down at her. He felt her finger writhing inside him, counteracting his soreness from his awkward seating position.

*Bang!*

The inevitable finally happened just as he began to lose control. She had found a certain spot deep inside him that made him twitch uncontrollably, and with her attention no longer needed there, her head had begun to once again motion up and down his shaft, which was even more painfully erect than before.

But the banging noise wasn't his own loins exploding. They had finally hit a small pit in the road, jolting the two of them. Her finger had been forced deeper inside of him, but that wasn't as incredible as her head, which was now at such an unbelievable depth that he heard himself freely groan in ecstasy and felt himself releasing his seed far into her throat.

He had even jerked the reins back, and heard the horse impatiently whinny somewhere in the back of his head. But it wasn't until he also heard a gurgling sound below him that he cautiously and fearfully looked down, and saw Holo slowly pushing herself off of his throbbing manhood.

Miraculously, his face proved capable of turning an even deeper shade of red. Poor Holo had turned onto her back and wrenched herself upward, choking on his spunk while coughing and clutching at her throat in pain. He winced, but it wasn't from the cold. He had forgotten all about his own situation and reached out to help hold her steady.

"I'm so sorry!"

A moment after saying that, he caught the look of spite in her eyes as she sputtered one last time and slowly caught her breath. He then felt the cold on his loins, and an even more bitterly cold realization. Hearing him apologize would not go over well, if this had been her attempt to apologize to him.

Indeed, when she finally raised her head, he gulped. He could see her usual cold smile spreading on her face, that look of resentment that spoke of imminent danger. He'd seen it so many times, but very rarely was it this deadly serious. He blubbered for a moment, unable to find any words as she opened her mouth and smiled more broadly than usual.

It was only for a moment, but he caught what fate awaited him between her teeth. That glimpse of his own horrible mess inside of her mouth was briefly pleasant until she suddenly grabbed his head with both hands and pulled it toward her own. In the next moment, he would have screamed in terror if her tongue wasn't forcing itself down his throat.


End file.
